iGo Too Far
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: Sam pulls yet another prank on Freddie. But this one seems to hit closer to home that all the others. Maybe she should’ve left Freddie alone this time. Tell me if the rating is too low.


iGo Too Far

Summary: Sam pulls yet another prank on Freddie. But this one seems to hit closer to home that all the others. Maybe she should've left Freddie alone this time.

* * *

"Carly, this is so stupid. Why are we even taking this class?" I complained.

"Because Sam, you should have 6 credits going towards graduating already," Carly said.

"And?"  
"Well, I have 8, and you have 2," she said. "So, we're taking this class to get you caught up. It's an easy A," she explained. I groaned.

"Couldn't we have taken computer class? Why drama?"

"Well, we put on a show once a week anyway, why not make it count for a grade?"

"But Greek Mythology? At least you got a cool part. You're all, 'Look at me, I'm Athena, grr!' I'm stuck here being Cerberus, with two other heads while Hercules beats the crap out of me," I said. "You're lucky."

"Hey, at least you get to rip the heads off of two stuffed animals and sow them onto a sweater," Carly pointed out. I smiled. That would be a plus. I don't even have to take two dogs. I can have a bunny head and a dog…or a bear and bunny. That would be freaking hilarious!

"I don't have any stuffed animals though. Can I borrow some of your old ones?" I asked.

"NO! You'll be mean to them," she said. I rolled my eyes. Some people are so sentimental. I mean, they're stuffed animals. They're not even real animals!

"Fine, I'll go buy some," I said. I wondered where I was supposed to find the money. It's not like my mom gave me an allowance. I loved her, but she was cheap. Or she spent all her money on her precious little Melanie…I despise that girl. She's so nice, and sweet, and caring, and smart, and actually cares about her grades, and…she likes Fredweird. That is the gross thing.

FREDWEIRD! I'll steal one of his toys. He's got a billion of them, the wiener… yeah, that'll work. I'll just have to sneak in…

* * *

Three hours later, I'm crawling around in Freddie's room, trying to find a good stuffed animal. I want a bunny. I likes bunnies. That's the one cute animal I'll admit to liking, although I'll deny it if anyone ever asks. They're soft…but they bite! That's hilarious. I should totally let a mad rabbit loose in Freddie's room. That would be fun…let's see, where should I…yay, bunny!

I saw another animal behind the bunny. It was a teddy dear. A very old teddy bear. It had a loose eye, the nose was falling off and the left arm looked like it had been re-sowed on fifty times. It looked evil, I'll tell you that much. I picked it up and stuffed it in my bad. He wouldn't notice. It was freaking old…he would notice if I sowed the wrong heads on though…oh, I'm so mean. I love myself.

"SAM!" a voice yelled. I giggled. He was coming. I wondered which prank he had just discovered. I'd planted about four that week.

"Sam," Carly scolded.

"I was just having fun! Relax," I told her.

"Do you think he'll see it as fun? You know, we don't want him to hate you forever! If he gets to mad then he won't want to film iCarly tonight!"

"SAM! Why?" he yelled, holding up a weird looking animal. What the hell is…oh. It's the bear/bunny.

"Cool, right?" I asked.

"No Sam, not cool. Not cool at all. This teddy bear is special!"

"It's a teddy bear!"

"So what?!"

"SO?! It's a freaking teddy bear! It's falling apart anyway. Just get a new one or something!"

"Sam…this is…this is…this is different," he said. His voice cracked a bit. Oh come on, it can't be that important. Can it? "This is Randolph." He ran out the door, slamming it shut.

"SAM! You ruined Randolph? How could you?" Carly asked.

"Why is Randolph so special? What did I do wrong?" I asked. This is so weird.

"Randolph is Freddie's uncle's name. The uncle that died in the car crash. Remember? Freddie loved Randolph," Carly explained.

Randolph…Randolph…who the heck was…oh shit. "That's the bear he got him before he died," I said. Carly nodded. "Freddie hates me." Jeez Sam, way to go. You really screwed it up this time. "What should I do?" I asked.

"Well, first, you need to locate the body," Carly said. I smiled, even though I guessed it wasn't the right time. "Then you need to re-attach the correct body to the head," she said. "Then catch him at a good moment." I walked downstairs to find the bear/bunny on the table. It looked really pathetic.

Ding!

The elevator came up with Spencer in it. "Hey Sam, how's it – OH MY GOD! WHAT'S THAT?!" he yelped.

"Carly's new boyfriend. His name is George," I told him. Spencer inched away from it.

"Hi George," he said. I rolled my eyes and picked up the mutilated stuffed animal. Guys. They're so freaking weird.

* * *

"Mrs. Benson?" I called. I knocked again. I could hear her inside but of course she wasn't coming to the door. She really hated me. She said I was a "bad influence" on her "sweet, innocent, dear little Fredward." Whatever. He could be haning around worse. "Mrs. Benson? I know you're in there!"

"Oh, Sam," she said, finally opening the door. "I'm sorry, I had the T.V. too high. Are you here to see Fredward?" she asked.

"Uh-huh."

"He's in his room," she said, opening the door a crack. Oh yeah, because I can get through that. I'm skinny, not anorexic. I managed to squeeze my way through the door and I bolted to Freddie's door.

"Freddie?"

"Go away Sam!"

"I have something for you!" I said. I heard a shuffling then the door opened a crack.

"What is it?" he asked. I held out Randolph. His eyes got huge and he smiled. He threw the door open and grabbed Randolph. You know, he's actually got nice eyes…WOAH!!!!!!!! Where the frack did that come from? Freddie's got nice eyes?! That was scary!

"Sorry. I didn't know it was Randolph or I wouldn't have taken him," I said. Freddie smiled bitterly.

"But you would've taken something else," he said. I nodded. He knew I would be lying if I said no. "I"ve got to go film iCarly," he said, brushing past me. I followed him.

"Freddie, come on! It was just a prank!" I called. I followed him into our filming room. He started playing with some stuff. Carly was nowhere to be seen.

"This is different! This is just as bas as when you told everyone about my first kiss…or lack thereof. It's worse even. Sam…just shut-up," he said, fiddling with some more crap.

"Freddie…" what could I do to make him feel better. I…I…don't…I don't…he started to walk away. His hand got on the doorknob and I panicked. I grabbed his arm and…

HOLD THE PHONE!

There is something wrong with this picture.

Okay, picture where we film iCarly. You know what the door looks like, right? Now picture Freddie with one hand on the door and me standing in front of him. Now picture us kissing. Can you? No? I thought so. But that was what we were doing.

The scary thing? I liked it. I didn't want it to stop. He was a good kisser, I had to give him that. His other hand found its way around my waist. My hands wound up around his neck.

This was different than the other time we kissed. This was real. This was deeper. This was…like _he _was enjoying it too. Oh no, this isn't good. He's Fredweird! This can't be happening! He wears khaki, he's a nerd, he's a momma's boy! But it felt nice. His other arm wrapped around my waist, then up to my hair. I opened my eyes for a split second to see if he showed any signs of stopping. Nope. He's into it, there's Spencer watching, so I closed my eyes and-

THERE'S SPENCER WATCHING! Oh crapola! We're doomed. I pulled away and pointed to the door.

"Oh," Freddie whispered. Spencer opened the door, holding the body of the stuffed bunny.

"Sam, what did you do to Carly's boyfriend?" he demanded.

"Um…Spencer…you know I was just kidding when I said that the bunny was Carly's new boyfriend," I clarified. I heard Freddie laugh quietly.

"Well, I was hoping that George here really was Carly's new boyfriend. Am I the only one who notices that she goes for total douches?" Spencer asked.

"Not all of them are douches. You just think that because you're her brother," I said. Spencer shrugged.

"Whatever. Well George, it was fun while it lasted, but it's time to say adios," Spencer sighed. He turned to leave.

"Um, Spencer! Could you not tell Carly about that scene you walked in on? I think she'll take it better if one of us tells her," I called.

"That one of us would be you," Freddie said. I rolled my eyes. Chicken shit.

"What scene?" Spencer said, smiling. "Have fun you two," he said, leaving.

"So…what did that mean, exactly?" Freddie asked.

"Whatever you want it to mean Fredward. I'm cool either way," I said, which wasn't true, but I'm the badass one here, not him.

"Um…well, what does it mean when I'd like it to happen again?" he asked shyly, finding his boots very interesting all of a sudden.

"It means…that you are going to have to break it to Carly that for the first time in who knows how many years, you like another girl besides her," I said. Freddie looked up and smiled. I stepped closer, closing the space between us. He smiled and-

"BUT NOT THAT MUCH FUN!"

"Hey Spencer! I think someone stole your motorcycle!" I yelled.

"Don't you and try and pull that one missy. You told me about your lying skills," he said.

"The real question is: how do you know if I'm lying or not?"

"You…I hate you!" Spencer yelled, and I heard the door slam.

"Right, now where were we?" I asked. Freddie smiled again.

"You're so mean," he laughed.

"Thank you very much." He shook his head and kissed me.

Damn. That was probably the best kiss of my life, hands down.

* * *

Okay, so this was my first iCarly fanfiction...what do you think? Please tell me how I did, I wrote this in like ten minutes, so I'm afraid it sucked...


End file.
